Project Seraphim
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: Cloud is drawn to the old Shinra building where he finds one of Hojo's secret experiments alive and awake, and he feels compelled to help her. He just hopes that Tifa and the others will listen when he brings her home. I do not own anything Final Fantasy, just Sera
1. Chapter 1

Cloud stopped his motorcycle and looked up at the remains of the old Shinra building wondering about the force that was urging him to go inside. He climbed off and carefully made his way deep inside, being led by the force that was pushing him further. Finally deep in the basement he stopped at a door and studied it, for a moment. Nothing stood out about the door but the force behind his visit urged him to step through this particular one, cautiously he opened the door stepped inside and froze seeing a figure in a Mako tank, it was a girl with large black wings, and long, silver, hair. The first thing to cross Cloud's mind was: "Sephiroth." He backed away from the tank and bumped into a table and something fell off the computer, he looked down at it and saw a picture of the girl in the tank, on the cover of a folder and on the tab of it was scrawled _'Project Seraphim'_. Curiously he opened the folder and recognized Hojo's sloppy handwriting.

'_Project Seraphim is a success on all aspects except for one, it refuses to fight unless attacked. A perfect mix of Cetra DNA and Jenova cells. I'm hoping Sephiroth will appreciate it as much as I do. When I think of how powerful a combination of the two beings would be it gives me chills. Originally I had created it to see what a blending of the two bloodlines would do, but now that it's successful I would give anything to breed them. It's just as fast and just as strong as Sephiroth, so I am anxious to see what would become of the two.' _Cloud looked up and jumped when he locked eyes with the creature in the tank. She had one Mako eye and one golden, brown, one. He looked down at the file and reread the part where she was a mix of Jenova cells and Cetra DNA All of a sudden there was a thump, a crack and then the glass to the tank shattered and the girl was washed out with all the fluids. Cloud rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, she looked at him and walked over to some lockers not at all affected by her nakedness. She stopped at one of the lockers and forced the door open, pulling out a leather outfit, with the top designed in a halter style, for her wings, and two double bladed katanas. "Can you understand me?" Cloud asked and the girl nodded.

"He-h-help me." She managed to stammer. As Cloud looked at her, he sensed it in his heart that she was not dangerous. He could take her back to the 7th Heaven but he'd have to talk to Tifa about it, after all they had to think of the kids. She couldn't be left to wonder around though, then it came to him, the perfect place to keep her. Cloud grabbed a sheet that was protecting a computer from dust and carefully tied it around her shoulders, he had to fight back a smile though, once he saw that with the sheet around her she reminded him of Vincent.

"He's not going to like this." Cloud commented to himself and gently grabbed the girl's arm to lead her out of the building but she stopped long enough to get a gun-blade that was also in the locker and while she did that, Cloud grabbed her file, then proceeded to lead her out of the building.

Rufus Shinra woke up from a troubled sleep to and annoying beeping. He went over to the computer and clicked on the link that brought up a security file from the old Shinra building.

"I don't have the patients for this." He muttered, for the past several months he and his people had been working on trying to find a way to rebuild the company using planet friendly resources but hadn't had much luck. Rufus clicked on the link and found a security report and recording, he carefully read the report and froze.

'**Containment breach in Mako tank 448 in room 121.'** He clicked the audio file and listened closely to it then called in the Turks.


	2. Chapter 2

Reno walked into the room yawning wondering why the hell his boss had called them in at ... he glanced at his watch, 2:30 in the morning.

"Man, this better be good." He grumbled.

"Those were my thoughts when I was awoken by an apparent security breach at the old Shinra Tower." Rufus said, glaring at Reno.

"Probably just a rat." Elena suggested.

"Or debris shifting." Tsung added, reading the file that the president still had up.

"I probably would have thought the same, except for this." He played what little of the recording there was which admittedly was just a few seconds worth of audio. They heard a noise that they contributed to the tank breaking and then: "Are you ok?" Was faintly heard. "Can you-" and then the feed died.

"That voice." Elena said.

"What was Cloud doing there?" Reno asked still just barely awake, but still able to recognize the voice of the man he once hunted.

Cloud drove deeper into the City of the Ancients, no one understood why Vincent chose to stay there, no one except for Cloud. The former Turk sought solitude the way most people seek companionship, to live with his sins and regret alone. Cloud stopped his bike when he spotted a flash of red.

"What are you doing here, Cloud?"

"I have a favor to ask you." Vincent just looked at him then reached for his gun when the girl hopped off the motorcycle and ran over to a tree, staring up at it. "Wait!" The blonde reached in his jacket and pulled out the file. Vincent couldn't take his eyes off her silver hair, as he took the file.

"A creation?"

"Of Jenova cells and Cetra DNA, and he was wanting to breed her with Sephiroth." Cloud explained. "Could you watch her while I see if Tifa will let her stay?"

"Sera." The two men looked at her. "They called me Sera." The former SOLDIER was flabbergasted. A few hours ago she could barely say 'help me' and now she just said a full sentence.

"Go, I'll keep an eye on her." Vincent told him, his hand staying near his gun. Sera looked at him then turned back to the tree.

"I'll be back." Cloud assured then left the two of them alone.

Back at Shinra Tower in a dark corner of the same room Sera was found another of Hojo's secret creations woke up to a voice in his head telling him it was time. He didn't know what it was time for just that he needed to get out. He slammed his fist against the glass, until a crack appeared, and then he slammed his whole body against the crack, smirking as it shattered. After being washed out of the tank he smiled and went over to the lockers. The creation remembered the day the destruction happened. The man in the white coat had been talking excitedly about a success of some kind, the fool hadn't even been aware that he was being watched.

"Sir, what should we do with her?" A man asked. "Should we tell the president about her?"

"Why? So he can use it for his own personal weapon? No, Project Seraphim has a much greater purpose than that." Right then the entire building shook and he drifted off into darkness as the walls and ceiling came tumbling down.

_Project Seraphim?_ He thought, grabbing his own sword after getting dressed.

_**Find her.**_ The voice whispered. He nodded and made his way out of the building not once questioning the voice that was leading him onward.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent sighed, she'd been staring at the trees for over an hour.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"The trees are talking to me."

"And what are they saying?" Vincent asked skeptically.

"That you are an experiment like me." Chaos, who had been restless ever since Vincent saw her silver hair, roared under his skin to be released. "That she does not blame you, because there was no way you could save her." At the mention of _her_ he couldn't fight back the demon any longer and Vincent Valentine knew nothing else for the next for the next few hours.

Sera stretched out her wings and quickly dodged the attack from the demon. He was fast and while she had her weapons something deep in her said not to draw them. Instead the next time he attacked her she took to the sky.

Cloud nervously walked into the bar and looked at Tifa. He knew one thing without a doubt and that was that he had to convince Tifa to let Sera stay. Cloud couldn't explain why, but he felt that it was vitally important that the experiment was kept close.

"Where've you been, Cloud?" Tifa asked. He knew that she wouldn't take offense if he didn't answer but didn't think that was the wisest way to start this conversation.

"I went to the old Shinra building."

"Oh?" She wanted to know more.

"I found something." With that he laid down the file on Project Seraphim. Tifa looked at him for a moment as though wondering if she should get involved, then picked up the file and carefully read over it.

"Hojo, he . . ." Cloud nodded. "It's still in the lab right?"

"She got out. I left her with Vincent for now."

"For- Cloud, you can't possibly be thinking of bringing this experiment here. What about Denzel and Marlene?"

"She's not dangerous, I've been around her and even Hojo points out that she won't attack unless it's for self-defense."

"But she has Jenova cells, just like him. We can't risk it." He sighed, she did have a point but still he couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to . . . protect Sera, he was sure from what just that he needed to.

"Tifa, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me now, trust me about Sera." His old friend looked at him doubtfully then sighed.

"All right, but Barrett's not going to like this." Just then Cloud's phone rang.

Reno grumbled to himself once again as he and Rude made their way through the delapidate building.

"I don't get why we have to risk our necks by searching this place. It's not like we'll actually find anything."

"Because Tsung and Elena are going to investigate what Cloud was doing here, starting at the 7th Heaven."

"I still don't like it, I mean this place could collapse at any minute." Rude just rolled his eyes and entered the room that had them all on their toes. All they knew was that Hojo ran highly classified experiments down here and assumed that he paid the former President Shinra a nice bribe to look the other way.

"Reno, I don't think whatever Cloud found down here was the only one."


End file.
